The boy who rose from the ashes
by xbloodletter
Summary: Since there is memory that the seven Elements, the seven gods that gave life to our world, choose their guardians, among humans that resemble themselves. This is the opportunity to discover the history of one of the Warriors of Ignis, the Lord of fire. Not Romance yet, the girl only shows up for the first time in Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He was a nobody. Lost everything that had worked to achieve and remained nothing – These were the only thoughts that inhabited the mind of Alfonso. Once one of the world's fastest swimmers and Italian medalist in Olympic competition, the 24 year-old athlete couldn't have a quiet night's sleep, without feeling that he was tortured by millions of knives so sharp as the words of pity and compassion that listened wherever he went and destroyed what was left of her dignity.

He kept away those thoughts from his mind – or at least he tried - and let his eyes go through the empty and dusty apartment that Mary, his real estate agent was trying to sell him. It was really a magical place and beautiful, exactly what he needed.

**-So what do you think?** – Said Maria, supported on the kitchen counter. Alfonso looked at her with a slight smile on his lips and pulled out his checkbook.**– I ... think that should use the extra that I'm giving it to you buy that bike your daughter so much asks you for. You go spend some time with her and get me someone to me decorate the house until tomorrow morning, please.**

She picked up on the check that he stretched, smiling gasped and sterically exclaimed a few words in a mixture of thankfullness and promises. After a few minutes she left with the sign that said "for sale" and a smile on her lips. Since he couldn't be happy, at least he would help others to be.

With the help of a cane he went to the terrace of the house. Crossed the living room and opened the door to come across a terrace with a _jacuzzi_ and some lounge chairs. He sat down putting his _Ray Ban _sunglasses on_._ There are already several months that he could not afford to relax. Simply lie down on the hot noon sun and enjoy a few moments of calm and quiet.

He remained in that peace of mind state until that pain, the same that took his sleep every night, attacking his back ruthlessly. When this happened the rose with the support of his cane and left his new home for the first time, driving his _Fiat Bravo_ to Palazzo Serriston in order to see the Palace that was one of the landmarks of Florence. But when he was parking the car there was something that held his attention, something other than the large and lush Palace. To enter by Arno River, a turf field was the basis for a campfire, lonely in the small size of that piece of land.

Curious and intrigued, he got out of the car and cross the road without worrying about cars that buzzed or the enraged cries its respective drivers. His eyes were stuck in scarlet flares which could reach 10 feet high. As Alfonso approached the campfire he realized that this had no reflection in the river. When he was face to face with that mysterious campfire he realized another weird thing about it, there was no sound of crackling which meant that there was nothing to be burned. There was no campfire. It was simple and pure fire. And as if he wasn't confused and frightened enough, the flames merged in a small circular emblem with three half circles which brought elegant lines that would eventually merge with the circular structure around all the trimmings.

Curiosity took after the ginger and this stretched out his hand, trembling slightly due to a mixture of anticipation and fear of it, towards the symbol that dangled in front of him. But as much as strange and weird that the last few minutes had been, would be a drop of water in the sea of events that were to come from the moment in which Alfonso Fiore would touch that emblem that would change his life forever. And then finally touched it and as if someone had pressed a button, everything around him became a large white room where the only existing shapes were Alfonso himself and a majestic and untouchable man wearing only a immense and long red robe with golden ornaments. He'd already seen those garments in the great lords of the Chinese Empire.

_**-Who are you? What is this? W- where am I?**_- The guy's voice echoed in that room without limits. The man smiled looking to Alfonso for first with his large red eyes.

_**-You are a curious young man ... certainly you**_ _**have inherited that from **_**Ikazuma**_**. **__**He was a great man with a big heart, I hope you have inherited that too from the warrior.**_– Said the man in a deep voice and powerful, that warmed Alfonso merely with its tone.

-_**I'm not getting anything. Tell me what the hell is happening with me.**_– The italian's voice sounded even more confused and frightened than ever. I could feel the thin sweater sticking to his body due to sweat his pores insisted on releasing wildly. The man laughed again flooding the room with a certain sudden happiness.

-_**You shall accept your legacy, young and immature warrior. Destiny deprived you of everything you love to be able to successful transition into the world of the gods for the life that a whole legion of warriors before you lived and honored with their blood. Thou shalt be the warrior who will correct the mistakes the gods committed, Noble.**_-The majestic man lifted his chin, bringing himself up in the air. He reached out and above it appeared the scarlet emblem that led Alfonso to that mysterious place. **- You will be my protégé**** and loyal warrior. And this is the beginning of your journey. – **And with a simple hustle of his hand, he shot the small scarlet symbol towards the left half of Alfonso's chest, cutting through the air and clothes landing painfully in his skin as a deliberately heated iron made for torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At first he thought it was a dream. There wasn't any other way, right? People floating, flames in the middle of nowhere with nothing to be burned, strange symbols, nonsensical conversations, all these elements were part of the equation that is a dream – any dream for that matter - mysterious and without sense or meaning whatsoever.

Alfonso opened his eyes and he came across the wide _jacuzzi_ that he had seen that morning but when je tried to get up he felt a twinge of pain in his chest. It was impossible, it could not be true, or would the man in Chinese clothing and all the thing that happened in the last hour or so, really true?

Although his logical side would keep telling him that it all had just been a dream, the curious itself told him to run to the bathroom, put himself in front of a mirror and draw his own conclusions. And that's what he did. Or at least what it intended to do. He got up and picked up on his cane, limping as fast as he could until he was interrupted by a man.

Alfonso raised his eyebrow when approaching the strange man and hit him with his cane on the leg. "**What do you think is doing in the middle of my living room?** "He was intrigued and ready to hit with the cane in the eye of the stranger, if needed.

"**I apologize for getting in without warning, Mr. Fiore, but your real estate agent contacted me and handed me a pair of keys for your apartment for the case of you not being at home. I'm your interior decorator ... among other things. You can call me Carmichael.** " The strange reached out to Alfonso with a slight smile on his face.

"**Of course, therefore have a good afternoon and excuse me for my hostility but is my reaction when I see a stranger in my house with ... colored paper?** " He said, noticing the papers that Carmichael took a small backpack that had at his side.

"**Oh that! No, they are color samples to test what colors can be used when I send someone to paint the house. Do you have any preference or suggestion?** " He asked him almost by obligation, pasting the various colored paper to the wall.

"**Hmm no, I'll rely on your professional decision. Anyway I will spend the night here, if you have any questions or something of the kind, look for me around the house.** "Alfonso spoke when leaving of the room, walking into the kitchen, just to open the refrigerator and find out that was stuffed with everything and anything, from juices to meat, fish, some fruit and vegetables, yogurt, milk, everything! "**I forgot to warn you that before getting here by the supermarket, I deduce that you still had not had the time to stop by the grocery store and fill the shelves.** " Carmichael spoke from the kitchen's door where he looked to Alfonso. Would he be a psychotic stalker or just the most friendly and helpful person on the planet? "**Oh and Mr. Fiore, I found this book in the middle of the suite's floor. I wasn't sure what I should do with it so I thought it best to keep it you I can give it to you later.** "Carmichael took a thick book with the Golden lobed and with the cover and the back cover covered in a material that seemed to resemble leather but with a red color. Alfonso grabbed him and on the cover was ... the mysterious sigil. But what was happening anyway? Why he was seeing that one symbol in all places where he was going?

With the book in his hand he headed for the bathroom, limping as usual and locking the door. Landed the book next to the sink and pulled the sweater, revealing the hard chest and six-pack that once had prided of show. And on the left side of his chest there it was the emblem which haunted Alfonso in the last hours. If you see it, you would say that always had been there. There was no sign of burning or any bruise from the impact that Alfonso witnessed and felt in the white world where he met the mysterious man that raised even more questions that Alfonso haven't seemed not to find an answer.

Closed the lid of the toilet and sat leafing through the book only to find men and women from various eras and regions of the world. There was the Egyptians of the medieval period, the Chineses from the Chinese Empire age, American from the Silver War even Africans prior to the Portuguese discoveries. But in fact there was a kind of rule. When one died, another was born. On the same day but across the planet. What was it anyway? Alfonso was about to close the book to get out of there, when he read a complex and extensive Japanese name, _Takumi Mamoto Furushima Ikazuma._ " '_**You are a curious young man ... certainly what inherited that from **_**Ikazuma**_**.'"**_The man of your dream had mentioned that _Ikazuma person. _He spoke about him as if they knew each other. And the clothes ... the chothes were identical to those of the man in the book. In fact, were the same. Both costumes had a small tear on the tail.

"**But what is happening here after all?**"Alfonso whispered to himself. His head was spinning, too many questions unanswered, too many coincidences, too many mysteries. It seemed that he carried a bomb about to explode on his neck. He needed to take a shower to try to forget everything but before that he could even get up someone knocked on the door of the bathroom. " **Have you finished the book?**" Was Carmichael's voice. But how did he know that Alfonso would be there to read the book? "**What are you talking about?**"He asked somehow rude and hostile.

"**The book. Have you finished ridding it? 'Cause we only have three weeks until your birthday and don't like doing things in a rush.**"Oh good, as if that wasn't enough the fact that he was turning slightly crazy and immensely insane, his interior decorator was helping him! Sick of feel confused and without any idea of what was happening around him, he stood up with the help of his cane and opened the door looking Carmichael with a sharp look. "**Are you going to tell me what you know about this book and what you know about the people in it. Now.** "

Carmichael snorted, leaning his hand on the door jamb and Alfonso so boring. "**You sure do know how to spoil the suspense of the moment, huh?** " Once again, Alfonso looked at the man before him with a sharp look.

Florence could be beautiful, but if he knew that it would bring so many headaches, Alfonso had stayed in Venice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"**You're my what?" **Once again, Alfonso Fiore was sitting in a chair in his terrace with his hands on his head trying to rationalize something that neither should be logical.

"_**Dominus**_**.****Is Latin for master. Not in a way of me controlling it but I'm like the one that will teach to escape a painful and agonizing death. Great way to get to know someone, isn't it? - **Carmichael spoke with a smile almost genuine on the lips, as if the mess of Alfonso was fun and invigorating for him, in a way almost bizarre. Perhaps he was even a psychopath. **-Although if I could have it also was going to be a fun experience ... at least.**

**-Ok, if not the talk, I picked up that crap and shot-ta-**He said pointing to the plastic flamingo was side by side with the _jacuzzi._

Lowering the head again and hiding this between your knees, Alfonso left-if you dive into the sea of negation and refusal that filled your head. Couldn't believe everything that Carmichael had just tell were true. Not had a reason for why, simply could not give yourself that luxury. After five minutes to think how it would be locked in a psychiatric hospital, Alfonso looked for the burly man and stupidly laid back on themselves and spoke in a hoarse voice. - **So what you're trying to tell me is that the world was created by seven supposed gods and that from time to time remember to let people crazy because they fancy?**

-**Yes, I've collected from more or less the general idea of the thing.**-Carmichael looked at it for a few seconds until you conclude that the young man before him did not believe a word of what he said. This snorted and sat next to Alfonso. - **I'll tell you the whole story, so get ready for 10 minutes more bored of your life.**

**"Basically our world was created by seven Titans. Each one of the Titans created a part of this world.**_**Ignus**_**, Lord of the fire, extinguished the seas of lava and calmed the volcanoes. **_**Aqua**_**, water deity, created the rivers, seas, oceans and brought the rain clouds to the ground. **_**Natura**_**, Lord of nature, populated the planet with the most varied animals and insects. **_**Aeris**_**, master of winds, built the atmosphere that protects the planet from external dangers and made his servants, the winds, hurrying on Earth. **_**Homo**_**, the mother of life, created the human being but was not able to give them all the emotions that I wanted, so I asked each of the four gods who created the terrestrial environment – **_**Ignus, Aqua, Natura and Aeris – **_**to give to human emotions. But were the twins **_**Lumen**_** and **_**Tenebræ**_**, Kings of night and day, who taught humans to distinguish her good from evil.**

**«The seven gods witnessed the growth of the human race but everyone realised that after death, the souls of humans lost in the vast expanse of the universe, so the seven deities have joined their powers and created the underworld and the five **_**Mors.**_** The **_**Mors**_** were then responsible for collecting the souls of those who died and takes them to the underworld where descansariam in peace for the rest of eternity.**

**«But the power of souls has eroded the **_**Mors**_** and these began to remove the power that the gods had used to create humans and their emotions, destroying the essence of the dead. The gods tried to stop that catastrophe, but the **_**Mors**_** had already gained too much power so that they could be stopped by the gods. As much as the gods tried, could not stop the executioner of souls and without realising, the five gods **_**Albers**_** were divided into several small fractions that roved through the land to kill humans in order to take the power of your soul. In the face of despair, the gods did the only thing they promised never to do, they used humans. One day, each of the seven gods descended to Earth and chose seven special human. Each God chose the human who most resembled himself: **_**Aqua**_** chose one of the wisest warriors who live at the time, **_**Ignus**_** opted for a brave and courageous warrior, **_**Natura**_** has his right arm the wildest of warriors, **_**Aeris**_** hosted on his wing to more agile and fast fighter that lived in the face of the Earth, **_**Lumen **_**chose the most kind and merciful of the hunters while **_**Tenebræ **_**chose a ruthless WarriorDespite noble and loyal. Homo was the only one who did not choose a warrior. **_**Homo**_** chose a leader, the warrior who would lead all the others.**

**«As the warriors were dying or losing the ability to fight, the gods came down to Earth and chose a new warrior who represents their values and characteristics in the fight against **_**Mors.**_

Alfonso entrevira not, nor commented. Carmichael spoke in a tone so intense and above that neither dared open the mouth. But despite only knowing Carmichael a few hours ago, is not surprised when saw him get up on a jump and touch the edge of the jacuzzi with the elbows. – **People like me, are in most cases descendants to whom the parent with the functions of the gods, passes his knowledge so that you can train and teach his successor if he dies. My father was the Warrior of **_**Ignus**_** que te precedes and I am your new best friend, so used to you.**

**-Is there anything else about my life that I should know.** – Asked Alfonso, feeling that his head was about to burst.

-**By chance, Yes! Is one of the few advantages of chosen beings to kill demons, this your leg injury, tomorrow is as if it never existed. – **Repelled Carmichael pointing to the right leg of the future warrior.

-**Look, at least this. –**Having that said, Alfonso put sunglasses and lay back, trying to enjoy the last hours of normality slight that I still had.

**-Well, if you do not mind, I'll carve a symbol on your door to make sure that you do not cut the throat during the night.**Carmichael said, walking toward the front door.

Alfonso snorted and continued lying in the Sun, desperately trying to fall asleep.


End file.
